Matilda Mir
Metilda Mir is the female tribute from District 2 in the 81st Hunger Games. She is one of the main threats in the Games due to being a Career. Biography Back in District 2, Metilda lived with her mother. Her mother, sister and father all participated in previous Hunger Games, but only her mother survived. She started training for the games when she was six by throwing kitchen kinvies around the house. 81st Hunger Games Metilda finished 4th out of the 24 tributes in the games. Training Metilda trained herself how to fight with a sword, a blowgun and a mallet. She received an excellent training score of 10, making her one of the most deadly tributes in the games, along with Nina Marian and Jeremy Al. Bloodbath During the Bloodbath, Matilda Mir spoted Liberty Friar trying to sneak away, and shot a dart from her blowgun at her head, and she fell to the ground. Line Fanlon powered through the Careers and grabbed an Ax. When Matilda Mir tried to hit him in the head with her hammer, he swung at her with his ax. She dodges, and it get's stuck in the cornucopia. While he was struggling to free it, she bashed his head in with her hammer. Career Alliance The Careers set out on the night hunt, heading towards the forest. They walk for a while until they found Susie Graham, Shayl McElroy and Arisa Meado and attacked them. Jeremy threw his net on Susie Graham and just as Kezaiah Bianca is about to stab her, Shayl leaps in her way and gets a deep cut all down his face, including his eye. Matilda Mir hits Arisa's hand with her hammer. Arisa and Shayl fled the area leaving Susie still trapped in the net. Just as Nina Marian holds up her spear to stab her, Spike Hill jumps in the way and whispers something in her ear. They decided to drag her back to the camp, unknown what the plan is. The Careers set up camp inside of the Cornucopia, and Susie was still entangled in her net. They put her to sleep using a bit of sleep syrup they found, and planned to do that every time she wakes up until they're ready. Susie woke up and started screaming, and the Careers tied up her arms and legs to get her to stop kicking. They took her out of their net, and started shoving some sleep syrup down her throat. Soon After, she begins to nod off, and the Careers gag her as well so she doesn't start screaming again, and kick her sleeping form into a corner of the Cornucopia. When the Matilda and the other Careers woke up on Day 3, they discovered that all of their stuff has moved about 50 yards toward the woods, and several trees have fallen over in the night. They all grumble, thinking that some wild animal moved it or something, and move their supplies back were they were, but when they walk toward them they get this weird feeling that something is pulling them in. After Susie killed Kezaiah as an attempt to escape, the remaining Careers went to gather up Susie so that they can still use her for their plan. She tried to run, but she tripped over a mangled root near the forest, because some odd force unbalanced her. The last sight she sees before she blacks out is the Careers smiling over her, and a hand reaching down toward her mouth. The Careers were bored. They said the next time Susie wakes up they will excecute their plan, since waiting any longer will just jepordize themselves, since apparently she is handy with a knife. Matilda and Spike decide to go and practice throwing weapons at trees over behind the Cornucopia. On Day 5, Susie had waken up and Matilda was the one to 'greet' her when she woke up, though she wasn't the one to cut her. Then Fire, Mako, and Shayl attacked their camp and everyone got into a fight. Susie got free and they lost Jeremy Al. Matilda is the one to tell Nina how sorry she was before Nina killed Spike after a mad-chase. When Nina comes back, Jeremy's body is gone and Matilda is smiling. Matilda and Nina, being the last two Careers, head into the woods after Nina's crying night, keeping Matilda up all night. After two cannons sound in the forest, they decide to leave and head to the Mountain-Forest area but first rest at the edge of the forest. The next day, they hit the safety zone and hear another cannon and a loud thud. They go to investigate and find Susie Graham dead and Shayl McElroy knocked out. Nina drags Susie's body away to be collected and then returns and Matilda goes to be behind a tree. The next day, Shayl wakes up and at a quick glance at Nina, he thinks that she is actually Susie and then tries to hug her when Nina stands up. Shayl thinks that she loses a leg then it comes back. Nina keeps pushing him closer to Matilda. She steps out from behind the tree and Shayl turns around and she shoots a dart into the back of his neck. Death On Day 9, there is a fight between Nina, Fire, Mako, and Matilda. After Fire dies, Mako, Matilda, and Kole get into a fight. Matilda calls for help but Nina doesn't help her, thinking she is fine by herself. Matilda drops her hammer on Kole's foot but then is killed by them both. Category:District 2 Category:81st Hunger Games Category:Tributes Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Careers